


Do it For Her / Do it For Him

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the steven universe song "Do it For Her / Do it For Him". Hawke worried about the battles decides to spar with Aveline in private from the rest of the group, they decide to have a discussion and what she needs to do</p><p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it For Her / Do it For Him

**Author's Note:**

> during the portion where it seems to be only dialogue, they are actually in combat. I wasn't sure how to write them out to be sparing, so I left it out.

"Aveline, I was wondering if I could ask your assistance with something." Hawke asked stepping forward, being the new champion of kirkwall had so many risks and it was bothering her that things could easily fall apart at the drop of a sword as most people had told her. Even Varric had stated that "Your life is about to get a whole lot harder." and that worried her, she thought about Bethany, her mother, fenris and even anders, they needed her assistance and here she was, not at her strongest and asking one of her friends for assistance.

 

"I've always been pulled into your problems before, why not this time." Aveline said smiling at Hawke who coughed nervously and looked off to the side as she stepped inside the captain's office. "I need you to teach me how to fight, now questions asked and I can't let the other's know about this." Hawke said quickly, turning her gaze off to the side for a moment. “Hawke, what’s this about?” Aveline asked looking at her. 

“I’m not strong enough.”

“Hawke, you can’t actually believe that.”

“I can and I will, I almost lost Bethany to the deep roads, I lost my mother to some insane murder and things keep getting worse and worse. I’m asking you this as my friend and one of the closest people I can rely on right now.” Hawke said holding her hand up to stop Aveline’s protest, her nerves were dancing around and she felt like every ounce of her body was on fire, she needed this not just to keep her friends safe but to also show what she could do.

“Let me ask you something, Hawke..why do you rush so quickly to help people”

“It’s just something I do”

“Hawke, be honest with me.”

“Because I know, I’m just a normal person...I can’t save everyone and I’m scare of that. I put on this brave face that show everyone that I’m the champion of kirkwall, daughter of Leandra Amell and Malcom Hawke, the one who defeated the arioshock and has both the templars and the mages under her wings, I’m a noble bird...but lately it feels like my wings are broken”

“There you go,”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re letting all your burdens fall on you, instead of letting yourself be in control of your own destiny, you have this tiny red string that connects you to all these different people, like a puppet on it’s strings but you have to let go of a couple in order to show which is right and wrong” 

“But won’t they?”

“Really, you think that Fenris and Varric can’t handle themselves, you can protect them, but you need to ask them for help.” 

“Okay”


End file.
